A Day At the Beach
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! This is my treat to you all! A scary...maybe more sad halloween story of how a day at the beach turns into a nightmare. violence, langugae, and MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!


Hello!

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN**!

This is a one shot that I've made just for today . It is based on a true story actually. It's something everyone will like, and be scared and sad and all of that stuff .

You will all be surprised at who…well….you'll just have to read and find out now will you? .

At the end of this fic I will give a bit more info about this; which you will see what I mean.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH nor am I making a profit from this fic .

* * *

**A Day at the Beach….**

"Come on Hiei!"

The anti-social fire demon just glared at the one who was annoying him. He stood there not moving from the sandy area he was standing on.

"I bet he's chicken….no wait, he's a chicken shrimp! Ha!" laughs Kuwabara, who was in waist deep water.

The gang was at the beach. It was a beautiful sunny day out, with out a cloud in the sky. The weather was excellent for going to the beach, or what the girls were doing; sun bathing.

Yes it was the perfect day to enjoy a relaxing, mission free day at the beach.

However, one of the team wasn't having fun, nor was he relaxing.

Hiei growled at the human who was always the thorn in his side.

"Idiot." He mumbled, continuing to glare at him.

"Forget it Kuwabara, he's not coming in." shouts Yusuke, who was on a surf board.

He never surfed a day in his life, but thought it didn't look to hard and would try it. The one he was riding was a rental.

"No. We all came here to have fun; **ALL** includes the shrimp! Besides, he needs to have **SOME** fun." Kuwabara shouts back.

"Yusuke's right Kuwabara-san." Says Kurama, who was not too far from where Kuwabara was standing in the water.

Kuwabara snorts and crosses his arms across his chest.

"Fine, but I still think Hiei needs to have some fun." He mumbles before he takes a deep breath and goes under the water.

Kurama chuckles and shakes his head before going back towards the beach to keep his anti-social friend company.

A bit further down the beach, the girls were sunbathing and laughing as Yusuke tried to surf; key word here being **TRYIED**.

In the water, Yusuke was struggling to stay on his surf board, but couldn't seem to stay on longer then two seconds before flying off his surf board and head first into the water. He had several water fights with Kuwabara, who would laugh at him for this.

Kurama stood next to Hiei, trying to reason with the fire demon.

"Come on Hiei, it would be fun if you would just come into the water; it doesn't even have to be too long. You could just go in up to your feet or even your ankles." Kurama says, really wanting his friend to start to become non anti social ((_**A/N Is that even a word**_.))

Hiei grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, if it would make you happy, fox, I'll go into the stupid ocean. I still don't see how fun a big puddle can be." He snorted, slowly walking into the water.

Off in the distance, Yusuke still couldn't ride a wave.

'_DaXmn it, and those surfer dudes make it look so easy. But then again they ride those really huge aXs waves….maybe if I go out a bit further and ride a big wave like they do, I can ride it.'_ Yusuke thinks, grinning to himself.

Yup, he was a genius.

Hiei slowly makes his way further into the ocean.

'_This is ridiculous. How can anyone except for idiots think this is fun or relaxing?_' thinks Hiei.

All of a sudden, he was soaked. He looked down at him self and found he was covered from head to toe with the salty water. He spit some of it out and turned to the laughing human who had some how snuck up on him and splashed him with the disgusting water.

The water around the fire demon started to have bubbles, his face turning red just as red as his eyes were.

Kuwabara continued to laugh, pointing at Hiei until he sensed something. He took a good look at what he was sensing; his eyes widening.

"**SHARK**!" he shouts.

Hiei looks at Kuwabara, a bit confused and looked into the water. His eyes widened as he saw a weird object coming out of the water.

A scream was heard before everything was deadly silent. An ink of red covering the surface of the once clear blue water.

The girls had saw the whole thing were on their feet, screaming their heads off for someone to call an ambulense and 911.

Kuwabara didn't hesitate, nor did Kurama, and raced over to their friend who was being attacked.

Hiei just stood there in complete shock at what he had just witnessed.

One minute Yusuke was on his surf board, a huge grin on his face at how proud he was to finally be riding a wave, the next thing the fire demon knew was the detective flying off the surf board, right after Kuwabara's cry.

Hiei watched as Yusuke fell head first into the water. Within seconds the area was red.

Kuwabara was now at the site where his best friend had landed. Kuwabara found the shark and on instinct started to pound the shXit out of the poor creature. The shark had a hold of one of Yusuke's leg, who was screaming under the water and throwing wild punches, which weren't even hitting the shark.

Kurama took ahold of the injured spirit detective and lifted him out of the water. Yusuke started to not only gasp for air, but screamed as the pain in his leg increased, being lifted at the weird angle.

Kurama was starting to worry about not only Yusuke's leg, but for the situation the three of them were now in. With the blood that was still pouring into the water was a call for other sharks to come and get 'dinner'.

Kuwabara finally took out his spirit sword and cut the beast, causing it to let go of Yusuke's leg and fall back a bit. Kuwabara didn't waist time, nor did Kurama in taking a hold of the now free Yusuke and quickly as they could, run back to the main land.

The shark stayed where it was for a little while before it started to come after them.

"What the heXll! I thought sharks didn't like humans!" Kuwabara shouted to Kurama over the still screaming Yusuke, who was thrashing against his rescuers from the pain.

"That is true, I'm not sure why this one was so aggressive. It is unlike sharks to just keep on attacking; normally they will spit out after one bit, but this one seemed to continue biting…" Kurama said.

Hiei snapped out of his stupor and noticed the shark coming on the three fast.

"Idiot! Fox! Behind you!" he shouted.

Kurama and Kuwabara turned and noticed that the shark was coming at them, even at the shallow part of the ocean. It was only up to Kuwabara's thighs, but the shark seemed to come closer.

"ShiXt." Kuwabara said.

He looked at Kurama who looked back at him. Both nodded and began to move faster then before. They were almost to land, close enough to Hiei. Hiei came up to them and helped them bring the now quiet Yusuke to the beach.

The girls were there, all sobbing and hysterical as the guys placed a still bleeding and now unconscious Yusuke on the sand. Kuwabara looked down at his friend.

'_No, he can't die! He just can't! He's stronger then this_!'

Kuwabara looked at the leg, which seemed to be just barely hanging onto Yusuke's hip, though it was hard to tell because of how bloody it was.

Hiei turned back towards the water and removed the bandana from his Jagen and saw the Shark had already turned around and headed back towards the deep water. Hiei growled.

Kurama was at Yusuke's side, checking for a pulse.

"He has no pulse! He's not breathing! **WHERE THE HEXLL IS THAT AMBULENCE**!" screams a frantic Kurama; losing all of his resolve.

Keiko started to cry hysterically, not knowing what else to do; clinging to a sobbing Shizuru. Yukina bend down and was trying her best to heal Yusuke's badly bleeding leg, tear gems falling from her eyes.

Five minutes later an ambulance and picked up the still lifeless boy.

Ten minutes after trying to save him; pronounced him dead.

They lost the one who could never die, to a shark who was even more determined then the spirit detective himself.

What started out as a day at the beach turned into more of a nightmare that they can and never will wake from.

* * *

I know….sad, depressing, but wasn't it good for Halloween? 

Ok, the shark I used to kill Yusuke was a Bull Shark. They like shallow water and are normally found in the sandbars, which was where Yusuke was. When Bull Sharks attack, they do multiply bites; they continue to attack and are very determined when in attack mode. It is suggested that whenever you are attacked by these kinds of sharks that you should fight back; that would be best for your survival, and have someone with you, so don't swim alone in the water.

So yeah ; I hope you guys liked this fic and have a **HAPPY HALLOWEEN** .


End file.
